It Bites To Be Me
by Queens of the Masquerade
Summary: Classic story. Girl meets boy. Girl's a vampire. Boy's a vampire HUNTER. What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

"Kali Marie! Get your butt up now!" screeched my little sister, Kara.

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. Immature for a twenty-five year old, I know. But Kara is nineteen...and annoying. We live...er...lived in a small apartment down the street from Big Ben in London. Just as I was getting back to sleep after my sister's rude awakening, the grandfather clock in our hallway started chiming.  
"Can't a woman get any sleep in this city?" I screamed sitting up in bed.

I huffed angrily and threw the covers off of me. I walked out of my room and started to trod to the kitchen where Kara had started cooking breakfast. We are the only two in our family that can stand daylight. Oh, did I mention we were British vampires? Yep that's right. Vampires. We come from a long line of them too. Me and my sister are the rare few who can stand sunlight. "Kaliiiii!" whined my sister Kara.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Eat something."

"But I don't want to."

That's how it goes every morning until she goes to school. Annoying much?

I groaned and said, "Kara. You know how to cook. You cook better than I do! Why don't you cook yourself something?"  
"Well, because we don't have anything. YOU forgot to go to the store yesterday and we are out of food!" she said, staring up at me with her big, brown eyes.

I glared down at her with my green ones.  
"Kara. That is because YOU eat nonstop! And you're still THIN AS A RAIL!"  
"Hmph. Well then. I'll just go to school now. Bye, sis. Love you."  
"Bye, Kara. Love you too. Have a good day!"

My sister lived with me since our parents were still in England. We now lived in Nashville,Tennessee. But anyways I was off to my job at the local cafe. It was like any other day until HE walked in. Tall. Handsome. Dark. Mysterious. I could go on forever. When he walked up , I asked if I could take his order.

"Why don't you recommend something?" The mysterious stranger said with a smile.

"The hot chocolate is always the best. I make it myself." I couldn't help smiling at his warm pale face.

"I'll take that then," he said. "What's your name?"

And would you beleive it right as I was about to answer my cell phone rang. It was my sister's principal. As usual my sister was in trouble again.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go," I said grabbing my purse and walking briskly out of the caf .

As I looked back, I saw he was still smiling.

When I got to the school, the receptionist greeted me with a warm and almost humour filled smile.  
"Hi, Kali. You can go on in, honey. They're waiting for you," she said.  
"Thanks, Marcy. I'm not surprised I'm here...again," I sighed.

I walked back into the principal's office and sat down at my own chair. Yep. That's right. My own chair. You see, Kara is always getting into trouble. Oy vay. Usually, it's defacing school grounds, skipping class, or back sassing. Not this time. Nope.  
"A FIGHT? Kara Anne Bishop! What the bloody heck do you think you were doing getting in a fight?" I practically screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the principal, Mr. Highton, was shocked. Even scared. Like I cared at this bloody moment. This was a first!  
"But, Kali! I had good reason! That witch was talking about you and mum and dad! She said that you were nothing but a street walker, mum was a drunk that ran out on us, and dad was a no good liar! She had no idea what she was talking about. She even said that I made up the story that we're from England and that's where our parents were! All I did was beat her up a little," Kara whined, on the verge of tears.

I looked over at Mr. Highton.  
"The student in question is in the nurse's office for a black eye, bloody lip, possibly broken nose, a few fractures, and some other minor injuries. Your sister is quite the black belt, Miss Bishop," he said.  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Highton. It will not happen again. I can promise you that." I said, giving Kara a withering look.

On our way home, I looked over at Kara. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong sis? Why did you get in that fight?" I asked gently.  
"I miss mum and dad so much. And she was talking about them like she knew them, but she doesn't know our family at all. I wish they were here."  
"I didn't know you missed them that much. I'm sorry, I should have known."  
"It's ok. I just wish I could see them." Kara said, wiping her eyes with her shirt.

I told her about mystery man to cheer her up. It worked.  
"Really? What did he look like?"  
"He was gorgeus, pale with emerald green eyes and a gentle warm smile." I said, sighing as I thought of him.  
"Well then, we'll just have to find out his name." Kara said.  
"So detective how are we going to dothat?" I said jokingly.  
"By spying." Kara said with a sly smile.

I laughed and reached over and turned on the radio. Surprisingly (not!) Kara had left it on Radio Disney the night before, so when I pushed the button, the Cheetah Girls' song Fuego started to blast in my ear. I nearly jumped out of the window, making the car swerve. Luckily we were all alone on the road. Which was really...really shocking. Usually there was plenty of cars on this road. But as I drove on a little farther, I noticed there was only one car, broken down on the side of the road. At a closer inspection, I saw somebody looking under the hood of the car. When the person looked up I was shocked. it was mysterious man!  
"Kara look! It's mystery man!" I screamed, which made Kara jump.  
"Pull over." Kara said.

I did. As I got out of the car, he smiled that wonderful smile of his.  
"I'm so glad somebody finally stopped. This old piece of junk won't start," he said. "You're the girl from the cafe aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am." I said shyly, looking away.  
"I never got your name."  
"Kali. And that's my sister Kara in the truck. What's yours?" I asked.  
"Erik. Kind of boring I know." Erik said, shutting hood."Well, there's not much I can do."  
I jumped at this chance."I can give you a ride."  
"Wow thanks! I live at that house jst about ten miles up the road"

.See, we vampires have excellent hearing. So when Erik (amazing name) was getting his stuff, I walked back to the truck.  
"Oh my gosh! He is so fine. Erik. Perfect name," Kara said.

I could tell she was hyper because she was talking at super speed, which made her start up in French. Erik walked up with a duffel bag and smiled at me. I melted on the inside.  
"You can put your bag in the cab," I said.

He nodded and tossed it back there. I opened the driver side door and climbed in.  
"Kara, back," I muttered. She climbed over the back of the seat and into the back seat. Erik climbed in and sat where she was only seconds ago. He looked at the radio, out of which Aly & AJ was blaring.  
"Radio Disney?" he asked.  
"My fault!" Kara said from the back seat. I sighed.  
"Along with many other things," I muttered. That one comment earned Kara's jacket being thrown at me.  
"Watch it! I'm driving!" I exclaimed. The entire time, Erik was laughing! Oh my, he has dimples! I would have squealed had I been alone.

I dropped him off at his house. As he got out of the truck, he slid a piece of paper to me.

"Call me sometime. I'd like to thank you for helping me." He said with that famous smile.

"Sure." I said.

Surely he had given me a fake number. The next day something strange happened. I woke up, but grunted as the sunlight hit my face. I looked at my hand. It was burning! It hurt so bad I jumped up and shut the drapes. What was going on? I have never had a reaction to the sun before. So I yelled for Kara to get up.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Go open the drapes." I said.

Kara went over and opened the drapes. She wasn't burning, but as I stepped into the light, I began burning again.

"Oh my goodness! What's happening?" Kara exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm calling Mum and Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Ryo here from Queens Of The Masquerade. It's been a while (two years) since I have updated the story "It Bites To Be Me". I was hoping to get some feedback from the people that have favorited this story or have put it on alerts. Would you like to see more written? If so, please review and tell me what you would like to see happen with this story. Thanks again ***Ryo


End file.
